Pirates Are Scared, Too
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: One little pirate learns that even the most bravest pirates get scared sometimes. And that doesn't mean you have to walk the bank. *Daddy H included since he's not on the character list. One-shot. Complete*


_Good whatever time of day! Hope this finds you well. The challenge below is about the first day of school through their eyes (Age 5), and is brought to you by the fabulous MissScorp who was challenged to write about Daryl Dixon's first day of school._

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

 _Pirates Are Scared, Too_

There's a fluttering from his open door that catches his blurry gaze. After a big yawn, he rubs his eyes and looks back to see streamers in his favourite blue colour. Sitting up, he pulls his pillow to his chest before bursting into laughter 'cause he knows Mummy and Daddy did it. His little heart feels as if it's going to pop like a balloon.

As he watches the streamers flutter gently like leaves falling from a tree, he begins to wonder why they hung them. It must be a surprise since his birthday is in January, and his smile grows at the idea. It's only September, and…

He stops laughing, and even smiling, as he realises what's so _special_ about this month. His eyes widen and jaw drops.

A creak sounds in a distant floor-bored which has him diving under his ship sheets. Closing his eyes, he takes slow breaths and listens as there's a soft knock on the door frame.

"Wake up, Sherlock."

He lets out a long groan and uses the best sick voice he can mustard. "Mummy, I don't feel well."

There's a shimmery sound of paper he hears before Mummy sits on his bed. Her fingers run through his curly locks. "Hmm, you seemed perfectly fine last night."

"My tummy hurts," he fusses and twists slightly to peek one eye through a mess of his dark hair.

She lifts him from his blanket blot-hole and pulls him into her lap. "Does it hurt here?" she questions and runs her fingers across his tummy.

"That tickles, Mummy!" Sherlock giggles and pushes her hand away.

She presses a kiss to his forehead. "Why don't you feel well this morning?"

Pressing his lips together, he looks up at her with wide eyes 'cause he knows she'll forget her question. She doesn't need to know he's scared—especially since he tried to talk to Mikey last night and saw him crying quietly in bed.

"Sherlock, we can't solve the problem if we don't look at all the facts."

He takes a breath and places his hands together before putting them to his lips like Daddy does after Mummy asks a hard question. Sherlock only wants to be brave in her eyes. He knows pirates aren't scared of anything.

"I just have a tummyegg," he finally says.

"This isn't about starting school, is it?"

He shakes his head making his locks swish back and forth. "No, but since I don't feel well, I might get other children sick, so I should go when I feel better. Maybe next week."

Sherlock doesn't tell her he thinks never.

Giving him a tight squeeze, Mummy laughs, sets him on the bed. "Get dressed, Sherlock. You're going to school."

"But Mum!" he azpurrates and falls back on his bed. "What if it's cantankerous, and they all die!"

"Enough, Sherlock," she says in the 'he's pushed one too many buttons' voice. "Get dressed and come down to breakfast."

 _~Pirates Are Scared, Too~_

His stomach doesn't feel any better after he's eaten. In fact, there's a bird waffling its feathers inside of his belly, and Sherlock hates it. Arms crossed, he's pressed himself against the door as Eurus hits him with her aerobane. With each whack, the bird flutters faster.

Looking out the window, Sherlock wonders if the dark clouds will bring rain as he blocks out Mummy yelling at Mikey. His older brother did something wrong by being 'fraid to go to school today. It's why Sherlock can't let her know he's not a brave pirate. She might make him walk the bank.

When he sees the scary school, he questions if his Daddy sped there. He usually has time to imagine the pirate ship floating through the sky before landing in the water. Now, all he had was Eurus hitting him with the dumb bane.

His door opens and Daddy looks down at him. "How's my little Captain?" he says with a 'love you' smile.

Sherlock nods and clicks the buckle like he's been taught. Stepping from the car, he takes his pack-pack and holds it in front of him. He stiffens as his daddy pulls him into his arms.

"Just as frightened as Mycroft?" Daddy whispers.

Sherlock's eyes widen as he puts his arms around Daddy's neck, letting the pack-pack hang over his daddy's back. _How does he know?_

His daddy's eyebrows crinkle slightly, and he takes a quick look around before looking back. When Daddy's speaks, it's quiet so it must be a secret. "Even the most bravest pirates are scared sometimes."

"Really?"

His daddy nods. "Promise, and I bet today you'll find another pirate friend."

His face scrunches as if he's just eaten veggie-tables. "The other children will laugh 'cause I'm the dumb one."

Turning, his daddy walks towards the school. "That's not true. Mycroft is older than you, so of course he'll know more. That doesn't mean you're not smart, Sherlock."

Putting his head on Daddy's shoulder, Sherlock's hold tightens as they walk to his class. What if all the children make fun of him for being dumb? What if they point and laugh? What if he tock's up? Mummy and Daddy and Mikey won't be there to save him.

When Daddy gets to his class, he sets Sherlock down and helps put his pack-pack on. Taking a step back, Daddy gives a nod. "Open the door, Captain."

Sherlock looks up, but doesn't take one step. "Can I have a puppy if I go in?"

"Just open the door." Daddy smiles and waffles his hair.

Sherlock tries to stand tall like a big boy. His hand reaches for the handle, only he stumbles backwards as the door flies open.

"Sorry!" says a boy with red hair and a smile that's missing a top tooth.

Looking up at his daddy, Sherlock isn't sure if he should say something to the boy. The nod Daddy gives him tells him everything will be okay.

With a deep breath, Sherlock holds out his hand like Daddy taught him. "Good morning."

The boy's grin widens as he shakes hands. "Hi, I'm Victor. Mummy says my last name is Tr-Tra Trea." His eyebrows scrunch together as he looks up in the air. His eyes widen and he gives a nod. "Trevor, and that it's something you need to remember in school."

He smiles 'cause he knows he'll have at least one correct answer. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

 _Support for ReadingBlueWolf comes from viewers like you!_

 _Favs, follows, and comment you wish to make to this station are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Should you catch something, please let her know. Critique is welcome._


End file.
